Various kinds of computing devices, from personal computers to mobile devices, are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, people are increasingly using these devices for both business purposes and personal uses. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and people continue to use them for an ever-growing number of reasons, the users of these devices have demanded and will continue to demand greater convenience, functionality, and ease-of-use from their computing devices and the computer software with which they interact.
Companies have increasingly turned to mobile devices as a way to provide employees with better access to enterprise services and resources. Users may be able to utilize personal devices to access enterprise resources through managed “bring your own device” (BYOD) programs. Through BYOD initiatives, managed applications and other services may be provided directly through a personal device of a user. These users may require troubleshooting or assistance from an administrator. In conventional work environments, for example, an administrator could remotely control a workstation of the user to provide assistance. However, personal devices used in a BYOD environment may contain personal data and applications, and users may not want to provide the administrator with access to the personal data and applications.